Will I Ever See You Again?
by EndCredits
Summary: The fight had finished Cook was gone. Charlie was gone.. I'll stop at nothing to get her back. (Not good at summarys) Louie/Charlie.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN SKINS OR THE CHARACTERS.**

**im simply borrowing them for my own story.**

**Rob's lines will be in Italics, Louie's in** **bold**** and Charlie's I will be underlined.**

* * *

Im fucking Cook mate' those words began ringing through my ears as the gun pressed against my neck was limiting my breathing my eyes began to get heavy, after a moment the gun was gone...

Charlie had driven away in my car turning my head to the side as I watched Cook walk out of sight. I knew the police would be coming soon I had to get out of this place I wasn't about to go down for murder, using the last of my strength to pull my phone from my pocket dialling Rob's number

_'Louie? Man what's up?'_ my breathing was getting worse by the cold weather, the snow underneth me began to soak through my jacket **'Rob.. Q-q-quick I need you'** my teeth were chittering as I groaned out in pain _'shit, Louie I'm on my way'_ and with that the phone line disconnected, thank fuck Rob knew were I was or I was done for, my eyes began to get heavy as they eventually closed, I had no idea how much time had passed before I managed to open my eyes, I didnt know where the hell I was until I heard the beeping sound.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

It was a heart moniter machine. Shit. What has Rob done.

groaning slightly as I sit up, rubbing my forehead. _'Louie! you're awake! Fuck man you were unconscious when I got to you, I had to do something'_ nodding my head as I groaned again **'what about the other thing.. That was over from me? And can get the hell out of this damn place?!'** I watched as Rob shifted his gaze around the room closing the door '_the other thing is in the car down stairs, I'll go get someone to check you over then I'll get you out of here mate' _

A little while later a nurse walked through the door -Hello Louie, you feeling better?- with a slow nod of my head '**yeah, much. Can I get out of here then?' **

After the nurse had left Rob came back to pick me up my arm was broken and in a sling as we walked towards Rob's car in silence as we drove back to the new house I had bought for Charlie _'Louie? Can I ask what the hell happened after I left you had a gun?' _Muttering to myself as I thought through my words carefully **'he fucked Charlie, I got pissed and wasn't really paying attention and he got the upper hand' **

Laying in bed that night as my gaze shifted about the dark room all I could think about was Charlie, she was gone and never coming back and I couldn't deal with that, even though we had both cheated on each other, I loved her.

* * *

**Hey guys, I know this chapter is short, this is my first actual Fan fiction I have written so I would love if you lot could review this and maybe give me a few tips!**

**thank you guys, EndCredits!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I still don't own Skins although I wish that I did.**

**i don't own the characters either.**

* * *

**Charlie's Point Of View.**

My fingers gripping onto the steering wheel as I drove over the snowy ground the last conversation Louie and I had began replaying in my mind, I loved Louie and I still did..

I drove on until nightfall as I stopped the car and just broke down I couldn't just disappear like Cook said I couldn't just leave Louie like this I knew it was stupid but I had to go with what my heart wanted, I didn't even know if Louie would be in prison or if he managed to escape and I've been with Louie for... God knows how long, he /would/ have escaped I know it!

Checking my watch as the time showed 12:40 am wow.. I spun the car around and hit down on the accelerator pushing the car to the highest speed as I drove back towards Louie's house.. I prayed he was home.. I wanted him home. I needed him.

My lips turning into a frown as I arrived outside the house that Louie had got for the both of us my heart sank as I realised what I had done but I knew Louie had fucked other girls, it annoyed me that's why I done it back I didn't expect him to flip out and have Rob kill Jason though.. That freaked me out

Without even noticing I had found myself knocking on the front door swallowing hard as I rub my forehead I was expecting the worst of this..

After a few moments I heard the door slowly creak open and a sleepy Louie rubbing his eyes my words came out slowly 'Louie... I..'  
I watched as Louie's eyes grew wider **'Charlie? What the fuck are you doing here**?' I didn't have an explanation furrowing my brows as I walked into the house and rubbed my forehead 'I needed to see you' my gaze flicking to Louie's face as I noticed that he had screwed up his face** 'yeah fucking right Charlie! You fucking left me in that damn place and took my car**!' Swallowing hard as I slowly made my way over to Louie 'you killed Jason' I saw a flicker of disgust and anger flash across his face '**what? You came here to tell me how much of a good ride Jason and Cook were? Have you**?' My eyes widen as I begin to stutter my words shouting out in frustration 'No! I don't like any of them! You know I love you Louie' he burst out in a fake laugh as his words seemed angrier than before **'oh if you loved me so much you wouldn't have fucked my mates then I don't have time for this**' I watched as Louie stormed through to the bedroom and slam the door.

Sitting myself down on one of the chairs as I rubbed my forehead, the argument still playing out in my head Louie had been right.. But he had fucked other people as well he couldn't blame me for all of this but I shouldn't have left him on that field.. curling up on the couch pulling the large blanket over me as I closed my eyes the events of the last few days running through my mind from fucking Jason.. Louie ordering Rob to kill has on then fucking Cook and going on the run.

Hopefully tomorrow would be a brighter day

* * *

**I apologise for this being short, I forgot my password and my phone decided to break so I lost this full chapter and had to improvise of this, sorry if it sucks, my mind has went totally blank on this story so I'll probably leave it for a few days and start another - EndCredits!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while i've been pretty stuck on this story but I thought you all needed a new chapter I'll try my hardest to finish this story.**

* * *

Rubbing my forehead as I slip out of bed stalking down stairs in nothing but my boxers pulling a cigarette from the packet as I clicked the lighter taking a long drag as I thought back to the events that had happened, Charlie was back.. Why? How? Taking another drag as thoughts raced through my mind was she here to get me caught by the police? Was she working with Cook? Or did she just really want to be back here? Hell I never expected her to be here this quick stubbing the cigarette out as I rubbed my forehead

Slowly making my way into the living room as I spotted Charlie asleep on the couch, falling back onto the couch opposite her as I furrowed my brows trying to figure her out but then it clicked.. She wouldn't have came back to rat me out to the police or even if she was working with Cook because I could have killed her the second she walked through that door but I didn't what did that say about me?

It said that I loved this girl.

Standing up once again as I rolled a spliff quickly lighting it up I needed to calm my nerves down how could this one girl has this affect on me? I mean come on I'm at the top of the chain everyone comes to me for their supply I could have any girl I wanted but no.. I wanted this one.

Standing in the kitchen for a few more minutes before I decided to take Charlie up to bed.. It was still pretty late I'd say around.. 4 am and the couch isn't comfy at all, slowly and carefully I pulled her into my arms as I made my way up stairs hearing her grumble a few times made me smile I had missed that, I had missed her placing her down onto the bed as I slid in beside her my arms locking around her waist as I pulled her in to me, pressing my lips against her hair as I could feel my eyes closing I was tired but that wasn't a surprise it had been a long night feeling Charlie stir in her sleep as I furrowed my brows tightening my arms around her slim form, she was perfect.. She was beautiful and I sure as hell was going to make her mine once again.

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who reads this, I know it's not good but I'm so stuck ~ EndCredits**


End file.
